Means of storage and use of electrical energy have increased, evolved, and improved. Existing batteries generally employ an internal application triggering a chemical reaction to generate a flow of electrons which may then be drawn upon for external use.
Further, most portable electrical devices now use batteries as a source of power for operation. However, when a charge in a battery operating a device is depleted, the battery must be replaced.
Further, rechargeable batteries also exist. However, such batteries may also need to be plugged in to an external power source to recharge and replenish the charge level of the batteries.
Environmentally-friendly batteries that may employ internal mechanical applications to efficiently and cleanly generate a flow of electrons/charge; which may then be stored to be drawn upon for external use, do not yet exist. Further, batteries that may employ internal mechanical applications for recharging without significant loss of power do not yet exist.
Therefore, there is a need for improved environmentally-friendly, mechanical batteries that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.